


Finding His Mate

by Darkangel19881



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Kittens, Lemons, M/M, Mating, Torture, heat - Freeform, neko, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel19881/pseuds/Darkangel19881
Summary: Naruto goes into his first heat, and is mated by an Uchiha neko. When Naruto ends up pregnant, he tortured and tossed out in the streets. Will Sasuke's owners take Naruto in or will Naruto die in the streets? Neko Naruto Neko Sasuke Neko Itachi





	1. Chapter 1

Finding His Mate

Chapter One

(Lemon in this chapter)

(Yaoi, MPREG, don't like, don't read, and please don't comment. I know that this kind of story won't be to everyone's liking, and if that's the case there is no need to be hateful about it. Just ignore it and act like you didn't read it. Thanks for those do who read and review, I hope you like it.) liz

A tired, neko named Naruto sat on his masters bed, wishing he could go to sleep but was too uncomfortable at the moment to actually do so. You see Naruto had just gone into his first heat, at just at 15 years old in human years. Naruto was half cat half human, his bottom half was cat paws and tail, while his upper half looked that of a human except for his cat ears on top of his head. It was because of these features that Konoha deemed all neko's a part of the lower class, which entitled anyone from the middle to upper class the right to own them. Naruto wasn't like the other neko's that had been born into captivity, he had been captured shortly after his birth in the wild. His mother had been shot and killed and he was brought home as a prize for the hunters son.

Most half cat half humans hybrids were treated well, with love and respect from their families. Naruto, however was unwanted because the child didn't want the responsibility for caring for him, so he would often leave Naruto to hunt for food for himself, or to find ways to take care of himself.

Tonight though, he wasn't sure why he felt so hot, and uncomfortable. He knew that he was willing to do anything to make the feeling go away. What both his master and Naruto were unaware of was the because of who Naruto's father had been, he could give birth to kits without any kind of special potion to form a false womb inside of him. This information would be what caused Naruto's hellish life to get even worse.

"Go to sleep you stupid cat." Menma muttered sounding annoyed and Naruto huffed out a sigh. He couldn't help it that he felt that this way, he was more miserable than he had ever been.

"Can't sleep." Naruto said. "I feel weird."

"Then get the hell out and find somewhere else to sleep. I have an important test tomorrow at school and I need all the rest that I can get." Naruto frowned, of course, his master's needs were more important than his own. Hearing his stomach start to rumble, Naruto pushed himself to his feet and jumped off the bed. Neko's weren't tall creatures, most only stood about four feet tall, Naruto hadn't quite reached that yet as he was still considered a young kit in the eyes of society. Young in their eyes, but still capable of giving birth, though Naruto didn't know that.

Naruto turned and headed towards the floor, squeezing through it and shutting it silently behind him. He didn't want to disturb Menma anymore than he already had, his master could be bad tempered when he wanted to be. He had already beaten Naruto more the once because Naruto had been a little too wild and had broken some things that were important to him.

Heading down the hall, Naruto made a left turn at the end and headed towards the exit. If Menma didn't care about his prowling, he was going to go see if he couldn't get this feeling to go away.

Wandering toward the street, he saw a black haired neko walking past with his owner, and apparently a family member as another neko was with him laughing, at whatever it was that the younger one had said. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be part of a family like that, one that actually wanted you. The scene made Naruto's loneliness get worse, and made him wish that Menma had actually wanted him. Sighing, and knowing that he likely wouldn't ever get a family like that, he turned and headed down the street, passing the black haired neko when they paused at a traffic light.

Naruto was so lost in thought that he didn't see the way the younger black haired neko's head whipped towards him, his nostrils flaring as if he was able to pick up on the scent that Naruto was putting off.

"I'll be back, Itachi." Sasuke said, after the blond neko walked past him, his scent all too appetizing to Sasuke's senses. He had been out walking with Iruka and Iruka's lover and his brother when he'd seen the smaller neko trailing them. Sasuke didn't know what it was, but he had to get the smaller neko under him and he had to do it quickly.

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked, before he noticed where Sasuke's eyes were. "Never mind" he muttered. "go get it out of your system."

"I will with or without your permission." Sasuke growled at his brother before turning and jogging after the blond neko. Itachi shook his head.

"Where's Sasuke going?" Iruka asked, noticing that his black furred neko was wandering off.

"He's after a bitch in heat." Itachi replied. "And if I were you I would leave him alone. Kami knows he's an irritable ball of fur as it is." Kakashi chuckled, and leaned forward and pressed his mouth to the side of the brown haired man's neck.

"I can see where he learned it from." Itachi muttered, his ears twitching at the sound of his owner's moans. It irritated him how often his masters got horny. What bothered him more was that neither cared if they were in public and/or in the presence of their pets. Itachi usually ended up leaving the room when they got hot and heavy, but he couldn't exactly do that in the middle of the street.

"You know we could always find you a female to mate with." Kakashi stated and Itachi shot him a dirty look.

"Not interested." Itachi replied. And he wasn't, maybe it was because females weren't his type, he didn't know, he just had no interest in breeding in any form.

"Maybe we should go after Sasuke." Iruka said, moaning again at the feel of Kakashi's tongue against his neck.

"No, let him have his fun." Kakashi replied. "He has to sow his wild oats while he can."

"Maybe we should go on and have him neutered." Iruka said, "I can see him wandering off becoming a problem." Itachi winced, he almost felt sorry for his little brother if they did indeed have that procedure done.

"Have fun, Sasuke." Itachi muttered, losing interest in his owners conversation.

Sasuke stalked after the blond, the neko's scent becoming more and more enticing. He noticed too, that he wasn't the only one that noticed there were a few other males following. Sasuke turned and bared his fangs and hissing. This one was his, no other would lay a paw or other part on her. Sasuke laughed when the other males backed off, he was glad no one would take what was his. Turning back, Sasuke followed the yellow furred neko into a dark alleyway. He couldn't think of a more perfect spot, he didn't want anyone getting in his way.

"Hello, blondie." Sasuke said when Naruto had paused at a trash can, sniffing at the contents. Approaching slowly, Sasuke pressed his nose against skin confirming that Naruto was the one that was indeed giving off the scent. Naruto paused and looked up at the black furred neko he had seen earlier. Naruto's ears twitched he wasn't sure why but he liked the way the other was scenting him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked his ears twitching in curiosity.

"I'm Sasuke, but tonight I'm more interested in being your lover." Sasuke replied. "You smell so damn good."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, "I feel weird but I don't think I smell."

"You feel funny because you are in a heat." Sasuke replied. "And I know a way to make you feel better." Naruto frowned, he had heard of neko's going into heat, but he wasn't sure why he was. Suddenly he felt the rough feel of Sasuke's tongue running across his back, Naruto couldn't help the small moan that escaped his lips. He liked what this Sasuke had just done to him, he wanted more.

"I can make you feel better." Sasuke said, his eyes and voice heavy with lust, he wanted nothing more than to take this neko right here and now he didn't care.

"How?" Naruto asked, wanting to rub up against the bigger neko.

"Turn around, show me that ass." Sasuke said, his eyes hooded as he watched Naruto do what he asked.

"Lean on your arms and put your ass in the air." Sasuke said watching as Naruto lowered himself. Sasuke didn't know why this male gave off the scent of a female but he didn't care he was going to have a go at him.

Naruto groaned as he got down on his knees and leaned forward on his arms, presenting his ass to Sasuke, who proceeded to lick him again.

"I'm going to mount you." Sasuke said, not wanting to frighten the younger one who was clearly going through his first heat.

"Make me feel better." Naruto whined, he couldn't take it anymore, he was burning up. He needed to make this feeling go away. He felt the other neko leaning over him, before he felt sharp teeth dig into the back of his neck, he felt a stiff part of Sasuke poking at his backside and Naruto wiggled his butt, wanting more the other neko.

"Easy." Sasuke murmured against Naruto's neck. Sasuke wanted to moan when he was able to slide his dick into the wet cavern that had clearly been wanting someone in that spot.

Naruto mewled against his arm as he felt Sasuke pull his hips back and then slide fully into Naruto. Sasuke gently thrust his hips into Naruto's groaning against the others neck. It was only when Sasuke's base swelled and he thrusted deeper into Naruto, as deep as he could that he felt the deepest pleasure that he'd ever felt. Sasuke tried to pull out but found that he was still too swollen for Naruto to release him yet, and he released his hold on Naruto's neck, licking at the small bloodied spots that his teeth had left.

"By the way, I'm Naruto." Naruto said, after trying to pull away from Sasuke, only to discover that Sasuke was still deeply inside him.

"Stay still." Sasuke said. "This won't last much longer." Sasuke shifted his hips against Naruto again, sending another wave of pleasure through the smaller cat.

Sasuke felt the swelling in his male part go down and he slid out of Naruto, his nose meeting Naruto's backside and scented him. Sasuke inhaled deeply, enjoying his scent on the other. When he pulled away he was satisfied that he had mated the younger one properly. He turned and headed towards the alley, now that his urge to mate had been satisfied he was no longer interested in the younger male.

Naruto watched Sasuke go, feeling confused. Was that all there really was to mating? Would they all just fuck and leave him. Frowning, Naruto sat up and slowly pushed himself to his feet. He made his way over to the garbage can and proceeded to continue his search for food.

Once his hunger had been satisfied, Naruto started back to his home. Still feeling confused, Sasuke had indeed made him feel better, Naruto didn't feel as hot anymore. He had thought that the other would at least be interested in being friends, since Naruto had left him fuck him senseless. Instead it looked like Sasuke had only been interested in mating with him. Would Naruto ever find anyone that would accept him? Or would every neko be weary of him, and not trust him because his father had been a demon? Naruto sighed, feeling more miserable than he had been when he'd left the house, he didn't understand anything, other than he felt a more than a little used.

Entering his house, he made his way back to the bedroom, and climbed back onto the bed. Curling into a ball, Naruto inhaled deeply, he could still smell Sasuke all over him. He hoped that he wouldn't lose that scent for a while, even if he was a jerk Naruto found that he liked smelling like him.

THANKS FOR READING AND COMMENTING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT LIZ


	2. Chapter 2

Finding My Mate

Chapter 2

Naruto woke up the next morning, stiff and sore, he wondered if that had been from his previous activities the night before. He still didn't know what to think about the other neko just walking off. What was Naruto supposed to do now? Go after him and ask him to explain things? Naruto didn't think that that would go so well. He supposed he would have to make do with what the humans would call a one night stand. And hope that he didn't go into heat again for a little while.

Sitting up, he noticed that Menma was already gone, for this he was glad. He didn't want to talk with his master, the kid could be cruel and this was one of the morning that he didn't feel like dealing with it. He had too much on his mind at the moment.

Jumping off the bed, Naruto wandered into the kitchen, he would eat whatever was in the fridge whenever Menma wasn't here, when he was he stuck to going through garbage cans. Naruto wondered if there were more owners like Menma out there, or if Naruto just got the worst one possible? He didn't think he wanted to find out.

When he was finished eating, Naruto decided that since the weather was so nice he would head to the park for a little while. Naruto always enjoyed the park, it was great place to relax and dream of a better place. Leaving the house, Naruto headed down the sidewalk. Seeing a familiar black haired neko, Naruto paused and watched the other one interact with what could have passed as his twin.

"Sasuke." Naruto said loudly, hoping to catch the others attention, he wanted to talk to him about the night before. There was a lot that he didn't understand and since Sasuke had known what Naruto had been dealing with he figured he would have the answers that Naruto was looking for. However, he wasn't expecting for Sasuke to give him a glance and then turn around and walk off with his twin, leaving Naruto feeling hurt and not understanding of what had just happened. Had Naruto just been used because his heat had been convenient for the other neko? Naruto didn't know why but that bothered him, more than it probably should. He quickly found a shady place in the park and flopped down. He had no interest in chasing other neko's today, all he wanted to do was sleep and figure out why the other neko wanted nothing to do with him.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Sasuke had found another shady place and had sat down with his back against the tree, and he was silently watching the blond neko, nap in the shade.

"Is that the bitch you went after?" Itachi asked, noticing how Sasuke had first acted like he hadn't even seen the blond neko when she'd called his name, now Sasuke was sitting in a position to watch her every movement.

"He's not exactly a bitch." Sasuke replied. He wasn't sure why he was choosing to ignore the blond, other than the fact that the urge to mate had died down and was now completely manageable.

"Are you serious?" Itachi asked. It wasn't unheard of for two males to mate, but most males didn't give off the same scent as a female in heat. "How sure are you about that?"

"I fucked him." Sasuke replied dryly. "I most definitively noticed his balls. There's something about him that's different, he's not like the rest of us."

"It could be there is some truth to his father being a demon and perhaps he inherited some of his father's genetic abilities." Itachi mused.

"Meaning what exactly?" Sasuke asked, turning his attention to attempting to catch his brother's flickering tail.

"That maybe he can carry your kits and give birth." Itachi replied, swatting at Sasuke's head with a clawless hand. He didn't intend to scratch Sasuke, just get Sasuke to stop chasing his tail. Sasuke paused in hearing his brother's words. Just the thought of the possibility of the other neko carrying his kits sent panic through him. He didn't want kits right now, he was still too young in the eyes of society to even be a father.

"Shouldn't have fucked him then." Itachi said knowing what his little brother was thinking. "Perhaps you should go see if he's carrying."

"It's been less than 24 hours." Sasuke replied. "He can't be possibly carrying them now."

"You can tell if his scent is different." Itachi said. "There's just something about it, that's different from when a female goes into heat and their regular scent."

"Like I'm around him so much that I would know what his regular scent was like." Sasuke muttered.

"What are you two over here whispering about?" A silver haired, masked man asked as he came over and sat down beside them.

"We were discussing the possibility over whether or not Sasuke knocked up that other neko." Itachi replied, grinning at Sasuke's show of fangs and light hiss.

"I told you we should have had his balls removed." Iruka muttered, as he sat down beside Kakashi. "Sasuke's going to be knocking up every female between here and Suna."

"Except this one isn't female." Itachi said. "He's very much male." Iruka stared at Sasuke, he had heard of a few males getting pregnant and giving birth but it was usually the ones who had demon blood in them. Most of those kits and their mothers were killed, Iruka hadn't known that there was another neko with demon blood still living in Konoha. Iruka couldn't help but wonder how it had not been murdered yet, most people didn't care for the things that they didn't understand.

"I don't want you to go around him Sasuke." Iruka said. "I don't want to have to chain you up but I will. No one knows what kind of power he possesses so it would be best to steer clear of him." Sasuke scowled at his owner, he certainly didn't like being told who he could and couldn't be around.

"I have no interest in going around him." Sasuke said.

"You sure didn't mind fucking him." Itachi muttered.

"Language Itachi." Iruka said. "Don't make me wash your mouth out with soap. I don't know where you learned such language anyways." Sasuke snorted, Iruka knew as well as he did that Itachi picked his language up from Kakashi. Returning his attention to the smaller neko, Sasuke noticed the small frown on his whiskered face. Apparently, the cat hybrid had excellent hearing cause he was scowling at Iruka. Sasuke growled low in his throat, he didn't like the way the blond was looking at his master.

"One minute your jumping him the next you want to attack. Cool your temper and leave him alone." Itachi said. "If you leave him alone, he'll leave you alone."

"Whatever." Sasuke said swiping at Itachi's nose with a claw. He didn't mind making his brother bleed when Itachi was annoying him.

Naruto watched quietly, listening as the brown haired man told Sasuke to stay away from him. Naruto didn't know why but that idea hurt that no one wanted to be friends with him. It wasn't like he could control how he'd been born or who'd his parents had been, and as far as Naruto could he wasn't anymore powerful than any other neko that lived in Konoha. He did wonder if it was true that he could be pregnant with Sasuke's kits though, he was sure that Sasuke's owner would be thrilled with that. Sighing and wanting to listen to anymore conversation, Naruto pushed himself to his feet. He might as well go home and stay home, because Sasuke wasn't going to be allowed to talk to him.

As he started down the street, intent on returning home, he could feel eyes on his back. He kind of liked knowing that Sasuke was paying attention even if nothing was going to come of it. Naruto sighed, feeling exhausted, like he hadn't slept all day. A good long nap sounded good to him right now and as he approached his master's home, he knew exactly what he was going to be doing.

At the house, Naruto curled up on the bed, and fell into an exhausted sleep. He didn't know why he was so tired, he hadn't done that much that day. But exhausted he was and he slept right through his owner calling for him. It was only when he felt a burning sensation on his arm, did Naruto startle awake, blinking wearily at his master who was glaring at him.

"Why the hell didn't you answer me?" Menma demanded even though the answer was evident, Naruto had been sleeping. "What have you done all day besides sleep?"

"I went to the park." Naruto mumbled, bending down and licking at the spot that Menma had burned him.

"I don't want you to leave this house." Menma said. "Iruka has already called and warned that you've possibly gone into heat. I won't allow any demonic babies to be born." Naruto frowned, Sasuke's owner had called Menma and talked to him about his issue. Naruto supposed the other man really did hate him, though why Naruto didn't understand, it wasn't like he could control anything that happened.

"If I find out that you are pregnant with little mini demons, there's going to be hell to pay." Menma said. "And you're not going to like it." Naruto winced at the evil tone he heard in his owners voice. He had the feeling he didn't want to know what kind of hell that Menma had in mind. Naruto hoped that he wasn't carrying any kits, it wouldn't do to bring them into a world that wouldn't want them. Naruto sighed and laid back on the bed, he wondered what it would be like to be loved and wanted. Would he ever find out? Or would he live the rest of his days in misery?

PS Iruka doesn't always act like that, he eventually grows a pair of balls. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	3. 3

Finding His Mate  
Chapter 3

Naruto remained stuck in the house for the next several days, though he longed to go outside he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of his master’s cruel temper. Naruto didn’t mind staying in some days, but other days when he was full of energy, he wanted to go outside and do something fun.   
Which is how he ended up sitting on the window seat with his face pressed to the glass. Watching as other owners and their pets wandered by. Just watching them, filled him with more loneliness than ever. He longed to be loved and accepted by those around him, but if everyone feared him because of who his father was, then how was Naruto to make any friends. Maybe Naruto was supposed to live a dull existence with no chance of happiness. Naruto was sure that was what Menma wanted him to do, Menma couldn’t stand the thought of anyone being happier than he was, not that Naruto thought that Menma was happy, because he most certainly was not.   
Naruto sighed and curled into a ball, wrapping his small thin tail around him, and continued to miserably watch the people passing by. He was surprised to see the dark haired neko that had explained Naruto’s heat to him stop in front of his house, staring at Naruto. When Sasuke noticed Naruto, he shot a dark glare at the blond hybrid and went on his way. Naruto sighed, for some unknown reason he wanted Sasuke to like him, but it didn’t look like that would ever happen. Naruto would never be anything but a way to mate and that was it. Closing his eyes, Naruto drifted off to sleep, unaware that he was carrying Sasuke’s kittens already.   
Over the next several days, Naruto began to sense that something was going on with him, he was either extremely tired or extremely hungry all the time, and also he noticed that his chest was starting to grow firm and sore, along with his stomach feeling like it was full. Naruto began to suspect that he did indeed carry Sasuke’s kits, so he done his best to avoid Menma at all costs. He wanted his babies, he wasn’t going to allow them to be murdered.   
Instead of sleeping in bed with Menma at night, Naruto began sleeping under the bed, taking comfort in the fact that Menma wouldn’t search for him under the bed, which meant that Naruto could keep his secret a little longer. Sooner or later though Naruto knew that he wouldn’t be able to hide his condition anymore, and that was the moment that Naruto was scared for. His master could be extremely cruel and Naruto knew that whatever thoughts of torture that Naruto could think of, Menma could think of something worse. And not only would he think about it, but he would do it. Naruto had seen him kick a few pregnant strays in the stomach just because they were in his way. How Menma’s father didn’t see his cruel streak, Naruto didn’t know. He did know that he would run away before Menma could harm the kits. Naruto would rather live harmless than know what his master would do to his babies. 

Naruto heaved a heavy sigh when he felt a tiny paw press against his stomach, he would be giving birth soon and he couldn’t wait to meet his babies. The first thing he needed to do would be find a safe place to give birth, which wouldn’t likely be in this house. He would probably have to sneak out and find the alley that he had mated with that other neko in. While it was dirty, Naruto would much rather give birth there then deal with Menma’s insanity.

“Naruto” he heard Menma call out, and Naruto could hear anger in his voice. “Where are you?” Naruto growled low in his throat, he knew better than to come out of hiding, Menma sounded pissed and Naruto knew that to stay hiding meant keeping himself and his babies safe. 

“I know the secret you’ve been hiding.” Menma said coldly, and Naruto could hear his feet approaching the bed. “Iruka said he seen you sitting in the window, looking a little fatter then normal. He was wondering if you were eating too much or perhaps if his kitten had knocked you up.” Menma knelt down beside the bed, and peered under it, Naruto meeting his eyes. 

“I told you what would happen if you got pregnant.” Menma growling reaching under the bed, ignoring Naruto’s hissing, and grabbed Naruto by his tail and yanking him out from under the bed. “I told you I didn’t want any mini demons running around.” Naruto hissed angrily at his master, as the teen held him up by his tail.   
“Put me down asshole!” Naruto hissed, unsheathing his claws. 

“Not a chance.” Menma replied holding Naruto up higher and poking at Naruto’s stomach with his finger. Naruto hissed and swung his clawed hand at Menma.  
“Don’t think your going to get by with that” Menma yelled as Naruto’s claws scratched his face. Then before Naruto could attack again, Menma swung him around three times by his tail before allowing him to fly into the wall. When Naruto landed dizzily on the floor, Menma slammed his foot into Naruto’s pregnant belly again and again, until Naruto lay on the floor whimpering in pain.

“let’s see you have healthy babies after that!” Menma snarled, glaring at the young neko before turning and storming out of the room. Naruto whimpered in pain, wanting nothing more than to be able to cry, but knowing he had to do something to save his babies. Pushing himself to his feet, Naruto cried softly as he dragged himself across the floor. His stomach was burning with pain and he knew he was going to end up having the babies early. Why hadn’t Sasuke’s owner left well enough alone? Did he not know what an asshole Menma could be? Or did Iruka really just want him to suffer as much as possible before dying, just like the rest of Konoha. 

Naruto whimpered as he made his way out into the garage, he didn’t know where or Menma was doing but he didn’t want to know either. As the pain in his stomach grew worse, Naruto managed to drag himself into a corner of the kitchen that was meant for guests that stayed with Menma. Collapsing to the floor panting in pain, Naruto whimpered as labor pains hit him. With tears in his eyes, as pain racked his body, one little body began to slip out from Naruto. Once the kit had been born, Naruto leaned over, picking it up gently by the neck and placing him by Naruto’s belly, he knew he had another few to birth, but he wanted this one to start nursing as soon as possible. Laying back on his side, Naruto gave birth to two more black furred neko’s, about the same time that Naruto had moved the third kit up to his stomach, Menma appeared with a large see through tub in his hands. From what Naruto could tell, the water had to be hot because he could see the bubbles on the surface. Menma glared at Naruto before turning and placing the tub on the stove, Naruto watched as Menma turned the dial on the stove to hot. 

“You’re going to want to watch this.” Menma snarled as he started to the exhausted neko. He grabbed each kitten, before kicking Naruto hard in the sides again. And with Naruto yowling and watching his every movement, Menma dropped each new born kitten into the boiling water. Their soft mewls of pain somehow reached Naruto’s ears and he cried and tried to push himself to his feet, he was exhausted and in pain but he had to do something to save his babies. Only a few short minutes later their mewls grew silent and Naruto knew that they were gone. He mewled softly staring up at Menma, agony in his eyes. He didn’t understand how a man could be that cruel.   
“Let that be a lesson to you.” Menma snarled. “I don’t want those demons in my home.” Naruto mewled, his heart aching more than it ever had before. He’d not even had the chance to nurse them properly before they had been stolen from him. 

Staring down at the floor, Naruto wondered what he would do now. How would he live without them? In the nearly three months that he’d been pregnant he’d grown to love them. Now his heart was shattered as they had been stolen from him.

“Don’t think you’ve escaped punishment either.” Menma snarled, reaching down and picking Naruto up by his throat. “I’m not done with you yet.”  
“Why?” Naruto whispered. “Why couldn’t murdering my babies be enough for you?”

“You have to be taught a lesson. You don’t go out and mate with random guys.” Menma slammed the already sore and aching Naruto to a table. “Let’s see how you like your punishment!” He forced Naruto to lie on his back, and then Naruto watched in horror as he picked up a hot glue gun.

“Please!” Naruto begged hoarsely, he didn’t know what Menma was going to do with it, but he knew it would hurt like hell. He didn’t know how much his already beaten body could handle.   
“You won’t ever impregnate anyone.” Menma growled and began covering the neko’s genitals with hot glue. When he was done with that he turned towards Naruto’s face, Menma held one eye shut and proceeded to cover that eye with hot glue, holding it until he was certain the glue was dry and Naruto couldn’t open that eye. Menma proceeded to hot glue his other eye shut. When he was done that, Naruto heard the buzzing of a razor and Naruto gave a weak cry as Menma began to shave all the fur off of his lower half. Naruto cried and tried to fight but his body was still weak and sore from having just given birth. 

“Now just because I’m done shaving you, it doesn’t mean your punishment is done.” Menma said, grinning down at the miserable neko. I still have some boiling water left over for you. A few minutes later, Naruto was screaming in pain as boiling water, burned his lower half and leaving Naruto’s shaved flesh welling up with blisters. Menma grabbed him by his neck and headed back out to the garage and scooping up the dead kittens. 

Heading outside, he walked to the nearest alleyway, and threw Naruto against the wall, laughing as he fell limply to the floor. Menma than lay the dead kittens next to Naruto’s stomach lining them up like they had been nursing. 

“If you ever come back to my home, I’ll put a bullet in you, you stupid whore.” Menma glared, not caring that the temperature would drop below freezing that night. Naruto moaned his entire body in agony, he could feel the weight of his babies pressing against his belly, he wanted nothing more than to be caring for them, instead his body was in so much pain that he couldn’t move. Instead, he silently mourned for what he knew he had lost. Who would want him now? He had had nothing left to give anyone, he might as well curl up and die with his kittens. 

Several minutes later he heard the soft sound of paws hitting the ground coming towards him, and Naruto whimpered weakly hoping that whomever it was would help him.   
“Itachi” Naruto heard someone cry out in alarm, “Go get Iruka. He’s been seriously injured.” A few seconds later, he felt a nose nudging at him, sending waves of pain crashing through him, making him whimper.

“You had my babies.” the voice said softly, noticing that they had also had severe burns all over them. Naruto whimpered, he wanted his babies back. “Itachi said he thought you could get pregnant, I didn’t think it would be possible.” Sasuke murmured, anger filling him when he noticed that none of them were alive. They had been tortured just as their mother had been. Naruto moaned, and Sasuke winced looking at the lower half, Naruto had to have been in a lot of pain, it looked like his lower was covered in third degree burns and was that glue on his dick? Sasuke scowled, who the hell could have done this? What the purpose in making him suffer so much. Naruto whimpered again catching Sasuke’s attention, he knew he had been a jerk towards this tiny creature, he regretted it now. He leaned forward and licked Naruto’s forehead noticing then that Naruto’s eyes had been glued shut and Naruto couldn’t even see who was trying to care for him. 

“God, kid, I’m so damn sorry.” Sasuke murmured as he gently pulled Naruto away from the wall and climbed in behind him, hoping that his body would give the injured neko some warmth. 

“Help’s coming I promise.” Sasuke murmured as he bent down and began licking at Naruto’s ears. He hated seeing any creature hurting like this, he really hoped that Iruka could or rather would help him. As far as Sasuke could tell there was absolutely nothing demonic about him, only maybe the fact that he’d given birth but Sasuke didn’t see that as demonic. Naruto whimpered again, and Sasuke continued to shower Naruto with soft licks hoping to comfort the other who Sasuke knew must be in extreme pain. 

“Here they are.” Itachi called out breathlessly and Sasuke paused long enough to see Iruka appear around the corner with Itachi. 

“Dear god.” Iruka breathed, in all his years as a vet, he had never seen an animal in such bad shape. “What the hell did that man do to you?” Naruto hissed, , recognizing the voice and afraid to let him near. Menma had said that Iruka hated him, Naruto didn’t understand why though. Sasuke leaned forward and gently nipped at Naruto’s ear. “He’s going to help you.” 

“So you did have babies.” Iruka murmured wincing at the sight of their scorched flesh, he hadn’t wanted Sasuke to be out making babies just yet, but neither did Iruka want those babies to be tortured to death. 

“I’m going to have to move him to the animal hospital.” Iruka murmured, knowing that Naruto wouldn’t like being moved. 

“I don’t want to hurt you but I need to move you.” Iruka said as he stood and gently lifted the barely conscious neko into his arms. Sasuke stood and scooped the three tiny kittens up. He didn’t like the idea of them being left in a dirty alleyway even though they were dead.

“I’m sorry.” Itachi said softly, when he saw the sad look in Sasuke’s eyes. He couldn’t imagine the pain that his brother must feel, not knowing that his lover had been pregnant and then he found them dead, next to their nearly dead mother. 

“It’s not fair.” Sasuke murmured. “What did they do to deserve this, it doesn’t even look like they were ready to be born, they are so small.” 

“They probably weren’t.” Itachi said. “It makes me want to go have have a talk with Menma but what would that accomplish, he’d only deny it.” 

“If I ever see him.” Sasuke growled. “I’ll kill him. He won’t like messing with someone who isn’t defenseless.” 

“Come on Sasuke, Itachi, I know you will both want to come to the animal hospital with me.” Iruka called. Sure enough he heard two quickly moves sets of paws coming towards him. 

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! Liz


End file.
